Certain types of structural assets, such as may be used in industry for the transportation of a commodity through a pipeline, may extend over relatively long distances (e.g., hundreds of kilometers or more). Since such structural assets may be subject to variable physical conditions (e.g., temperature, mechanical stress, pressure) or may develop malfunctions (e.g., ruptures) anywhere along its length, it is desirable to provide the ability to reliably and cost-effectively monitor/sense various parameters along the length of the asset. Other industrial assets which may require monitoring of variable physical conditions may be deployed at multiple sites over a relatively large geographical area, such as subsea locations, wind energy farms, solar farms, etc. Notwithstanding of advances which have been made in this technical field, there continues to be a need for improved apparatus and/or techniques useful for reliably and cost-effectively monitor/sensing various parameters along the length of the asset.